Flames to Seal a Broken Heart
by janembajuice
Summary: Jellal was taken away from her again, after his nightmare was finally over. Now that her first and only love is gone, who will save her? Who can mend her broken heart? Luckily, a certain pink-haired dragon slayer exists to do just that and he does so with his warm and loving flames. Lemons in later chapters. OCC Natsu (more mature) NaZa slight Jerza UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow readers! I'm Luxray Jay and this is basically the first story I have ever written. And I'm warning you now, I'm a straight-up NaZa fan/shipper. I don't mean to hate but I don't know. What I mean is, I don't know why I ship NaZa, it just feels right to me somehow. I feel like our personal opinions may be dependent on what the person knows, likes, hates or just how the person is in general. Anyways, enough with the pep talk. You shouldn't expect much from me, given I'm only am 19 years of age. Also, I am indeed in college, so that and homework will be keeping me busy. I will try my best to update my stories as much as I can and worst case scenario, I don't update for 2 weeks or more. If you have any thoughts, feel free to let me know and flames are gratefully accepted. It lets me know what I've done wrong, so I learn never to make that same mistake, improving my status as an author. With that said, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I were the owner, then you'd probably know what I'd do.**

Chapter 1

Natsu has done it. He had beaten Zero. Jellal watched him stand tall over Zero's dead body, with a small smile.

'Just as I thought', Jellal thought. 'He has exceeded far beyond my expectations.'

The building around them started to collapse. Everyone managed to escape along with Hoteye, who carried Natsu out.

"Excellent work, everyone.", said Jura.

"That's the end of our mission!", exclaimed Ichiya.

Gray noticed and man with blue hair and a red tatoo along the right side of his face. "Who's that guy?", he asked out of curiosity."Is he lost from Tenma?"

"He's Jellal.", Erza stated stoically, shocking the Ice Mage.

"What!?"

"But he's not the Jellal we once knew.", Erza looked at said mage.

"It seems he lost his memories.", said Wendy.

"But that doesn't mean...", said Gray, unnerved slightly.

"Don't worry. This Jellal is completely different.", assured Wendy, slightly calming Gray.

Natsu, who was still layed down, said nothing, a discerned expression on his face.

Erza walked towards Jellal. "I want to thank you for your help.", she said."I appreciate it.", she smiled slightly.

"Erza...", whispered Jellal. "There's no need to thank me."

"What do you plan on doing from now?"

"I don't know"

Erza's expression turned serious. "Right... the answer that we seek won't be found easily either."

"I'm afraid...", his tone of voice was slightly shaken as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Of getting my memories back."

"I'm here for you.", Erza said softly, with a soft expression. Jellal just stared at her. "Even if we ended up hating each other again... I just cant leave you alone.", There was a pause "I..."

The pair were interrupted by the others. Ichiya spotted something suspicious. Or more like smelled something suspicious.

"What's up old man!?", shouted Gray.

"I bumped into something-"

"There's letters on the ground.", Wendy pointed out.

"T...This is...Magic!", exclaimed Jura.

"Since when!?"

"We're trapped!?"

"Show yourself!"

"I have no intention of hurting you.", a voice claimed. "I just want you to remain there for awhile.", the man stepped forward, revealing himself. "I'm the new head of the Fourth Press Obligation Force of the new council."

"The new council!?"

"We were reborn in order to enforce the law and justice. We will not allow existing evil to walk free.", he scanned the area for a certain blue-haired mage. "Infiltrating the council, leading to its destruction. Firing etherion. There is an evil far more worse than Oracion Seis. Jellal, step forward. If you resist, we have permission to kill you.", Lahar announced. Everyone looked at him angry. "Jellal Fernandez. You are under arrest for the crime of federal treason!."

"Wait please! Jellal had lost all his memories!", cried Wendy. "He doesn't remember any of that!"

"Under article 13 of the penal code, that is no cause for pardon.", Lahar countered.

"B-but-"

"Its all right...", Jellal interrupted. "I have no intention of resisting."

"Erza...", said Jellal softly. "Thank you for everything."

Natsu looked back at Erza, who was trembling, tears threatening to fall. Natsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!", Natsu boomed while charging forward, shocking everyone.

"Natsu!", yelled a suprised Gray.

"Its the council you're dealing with!", shouted an equally shocked Lucy.

Natsu fought through the soldiers trying to reach Jellal. "HE'S ONE OF US! WE'RE TAKING HIM BACK!"

Erza stared at Natsu in utter disbelief. 'What are you doing!?'

"St-stop", stuttered Jellal.

"Restrain this man!", Lahar ordered his men, who obediently complied.

"Come with us Jellal!", yelled Natsu while the guards tried to detain him. "You can't be taken away from Erza! You've got to stay by her side! FOR ERZA'S SAKE!"

"Arrest him!", Lahar yelled. "You're guilty of assisting in the escape of the prisoner!"

"JELLAL!", yelled as a last ditch effort.

"ENOUGH!", shouted Erza, gaining everyone's attention. "I apologize for the commotion. I will take full resposibility. You may...", everyone but the guard and Lahar stared at her in disbelief, most notably Natsu. "...take Jellal away..."

"Erza!", yelled Natsu.

"Of course.", Jellal said softly getting Erza's attention."The color of your hair...", Erza looked at him wide-eyed, visibly shaking. "Farewell..."

Erza's hair shadowed her eyes once again."Farewell..."

.

.

.

"Where did Erza go?", asked a gloomy Happy.

"Natsu is gone too...", Lucy mentioned.

"Its probably best to give them some alone time.", advised Gray, knowing what Natsu will do.'I sure hope you know what you're doing Natsu.'

-With Erza-

Erza was crying to herself. She was having memories of her time with Jellal and the others at the Tower of Heaven.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"Coming from someone named Wally Buchanan? I'm definately going to forget that one?", a young Jellal inquired._

 _"What about you Erza?", asked an also young Wally._

 _"Erza.", said a petite young red-haired girl. "Just Erza."_

 _"That's sad,", said Jellal, while grabbing her scarlet hair._

 _"Hey-"_

 _"Such beautiful scarlet hair!", admitted Jellal admiring the color of Erza's hair. "That's it!", Jellal had an idea. "Why dont we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?"  
_

 _"Erza...", the redhead said softly. "...Scarlet..."_

(FLASHBACK END)

Erza cried uncontrollably tears streaming down her face. "Jellal..."

Suddenly, she heard rustling in nearby bushes. She looked up alerted. "Who's there!", she demanded, wiping her tears, as she stood up.

The person stood up revealing Natsu, with a stern look on his face.

"Natsu?"

.

.

.

 **I always hated cliffhangers. But it has to be done. And before you say anything, yes I did copy from the manga, and yes I did plagiarize a little... or a lot. But I had a good reason. I had to somehow lead it up to how I was supposed to write it. This part in the manga really pissed me off. I hated how inevitable it seemed for Erza to end up with Jellal. They could've at least made Natsu cheer her up as a friend but nooo, they let Erza suffer with her memories with no one to save her! *sigh* Anyways, I will update soon... hopefully.**

 **Deuces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, guys. I'm here with another dose of " Flames to Seal a Broken Heart." Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Bah, whatever. You guys know already.**

Chapter 2

"Natsu?", asked Erza confused. "What're you doing here?", she tried to keep her stoic expression, but Natsu saw right through her.

"There's no use in hiding your emotions, Erza.", his voice had a notable growl in it.

"I don't know what your talking about.", she said sternly.

"Don't give me that bullshit!", he snapped, causing Erza to flinch slightly. "You've been crying and you never let any of your friends help you get over it! I'm here for you, Erza! You don't have to face this alone."

"I-I need to g-go.", she started to walk away rubbing her arm. She couldn't take anymore of this but she knew he was right.

"Erza!", he hollered chasing after her but she said nothing as she increased her pace. She was gonna break down anytime now.

"Erza!", he hollered once again but Erza kept walking.

"Erza!", he hollered one last time as he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm firmly, causing her to jerk around with tears streaming down her face. Natsu stopped to look at her face, but not letting go of her arm.

"Can you just leave me alone, Natsu!", she shouted at him. "This is my problem and my problem alone! You can't fix this alright!?", she pulled her arm away from him."Just lea-"

She didn't finish as she was suddenly embraced by Natsu. It took a while for Erza to process what was going on before succumbing to his arms and cried on his chest loudly. Natsu sat down next to a nearby tree bringing Erza down with him. Erza sat on his lap while sobbing into his chest. She cried for a good thirty minutes before she finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Natsu.", she said, sniffling. 'He's warm.', she thought before snuggling into his chest, causing both of them to blush a bit.

"N-No need to thank me.", Natsu responded. "Its what friends do after all. The others are probably getting worried by now. We should go.", he said.

"No.", Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I wanna stay like this a little longer.", she closed her eyes, enjoying Natsu's warmth.

"Oh... ok."

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other's presence.

"Erza?"

"Hmmm?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now."

"What is it?", she asked curious.

"W-well I um... I think I-I'm in l-love with you.", he confessed, looking away and his face redder than Erza's hair.

Erza was shocked, to say the least. She stared at Natsu, who was still looking away in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. She doesn't harbor any special feelings for her pink-haired childhood friend, or so she thought.

"R-Really?", she stuttered, blushing crimson as well. "Aren't you into to Lucy or something?"

Natsu looked at her before saying "I never was interested in Lucy. I only see her as a best friend, no more, no less."

"I-I I'm not sure if w-"

"Its okay.", Natsu interrupted, slightly disheartened, but never showed it. "I'm not gonna pursue a relationship unless you're okay with it."

'Relationship?', she thought shakily."O-ok.", she seperated from Natsu, much to his dismay.

(With Gray and the others)

"Where the hell are they!?", yelled an irritated Gray.

"I don't know, but its getting late.", said Lucy. "I hope they're all right."

Gray sighed before saying, "They probably won't be back anytime soon.

"Aye. You want me to look for them?", offered Happy.

"Yes, please.", said both Gray and Lucy before Happy flew off in search of the two mages.

(Back with Natsu and Erza)

Erza felt the Mpemba effect kick in due to leaving Natsu's body heat into the open air. She shivered before sitting on top of Natsu's lap again, immediately feeling the warmth again.

Natsu was confused of her actions, but let it happen. None of them said a word, as the current situation was awkward as it was.

Erza then began to think about what she and Natsu could end up as in the future if they were to pursue a relationship. From small outings as a young couple to a loving family with kids. And of course she thought about other things. **Dirty** things. Her perverted mind forced her to envision her and Natsu doing those **dirty** things, on a bed, stripped of their clothing. In their birthday suits, they kiss passionately and so on...

"Erza?", asked Natsu, trying to break the awkward silence, but received no response from the scarlet-haired mage. "Erza?", he asked again, looking at her, noticing her face was as red as a tomato while looking off to space. Natsu, being Natsu, thought she was ill. He grew concerned as he nudged her to get her response and called her name again. "Erza? Hellooo, Earth to Erza?"

Finally, Erza snapped out of her trance. "N-Natsu?"

"What happened, Erza?" asked a concerned Natsu. "Are you sick? Your face is all red.", he placed his forehead on hers to check her temperature, having an unfortunate effect on Erza. Their faces were so close, that their noses grazed each other and a little nudge and they would be kissing. Erza seemed to turn to an even darker shade of red, making her hair seem lighter than it should. Natsu, being as dense as he is, didn't notice the situation she put the redhead in.

"I-I'm ok", stuttered Erza. "Y-You can g-get off me n-now."

Natsu finally realized what he had done and looked Erza in the eyes. He immediately pulled away with a speed that would put Jet to shame. "S-sorry.", he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"N-Natsu. About that relationship.", she said. Natsu turned to look at her intently. "I-", she was interrupted by a child-like voice.

"Natsuuuu! Erzaaaaa!", said a blue cat flying in on them from above. "I finally found you guys."

"Happy?", Natsu said, a little irritated that the exceed ruined their moment.

"What were you guys doing?", Happy inquired.

"Nothing.", said Erza.

"Anyways, we should get back. Gray and Lucy are worried about you guys.", said Happy before he flew off with the Natsu and Erza in tow.

As they were headed back, Happy seemed to be ahead so Natsu took this moment.

"Erza?"

"Yeah?", Erza looked back at him and then suddenly was embraced by the dragon slayer once again. This time it was different. It made her feel more **secure**.

"I never want to see you cry again.", he whispered gently into her ear.

Erza felt his warm breath on her neck. "Ok."

"Promise.", Natsu tightened his grip on her.

"I promise, Natsu. Thank you.", they pulled apart before they were interrupted by Happy once again.

"Guuuys!", Happy whined. "You're so slooow!", Natsu and Erza laughed at Happy's antics.

"Don't worry buddy we're comin'", said Natsu before they both jogged to catch up with the exceed.

"By the way, Erza. What were you gonna say back there?", said Natsu, referring to the past events. "Happy interrupted us."

"We'll talk about it later.", she said. "When the time's right.", she smiled at him.

Natsu frowned. "When will the time be right?"

Erza inwardly giggled at the way he worded it. "Soon, Natsu. Soon"

"Ok.", came his grumbled response.

.

.

.

 **I'm sorry if this update seemed a little late, but you know. College and stuff. I also had trouble on how I was going to write this out. I thought of having them kiss for the first time in this chapter, but I figured it would be waaay to early, as I plan for this story to be quite a long one. Maybe up to the latest arc. The latest chapter so far... wasn't as surprising as I thought. You'll know what I mean if you have read it, unless you think otherwise. I saw it coming. Also, Makarov be rockin' dat beard tho. Anyways, guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Deuces!**


End file.
